Le courage d'aimer
by Watachan
Summary: Satoshi est plongé dans le coma à cause de Takano. Shion ne perd pas espoir, elle viendra le voir tous les jours jusqu'à son réveil. écrit avant le dernier épisode d'Higurashi/Kai


_Voici ma première, et unique à ce jour, fanfiction sur Higurashi no naku koro ni. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié le couple ShionxSatoshi, et l'idée m'est venu après que j'ai vu l'avant dernier épisode d'Higurashi Kai. Vous comprendrez donc que la fin n'est absolument pas comme celle de la série. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop fort, j'ai préféré écrire ce qui me venait plutôt que d'attendre le dernier épisode. Donc, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai écris cette fanfic, mon style sera peut-être un peu étrange par rapport à aujourd'hui._

_J'ai probablement exagérée les réactions de Shion aussi. Mais avec cette série, on ne peut pas vraiment être sûr de la façon dont un personnage va réagir de toute façon._

_Je remarque que j'inaugure la section française de cette série, et je dois dire que je suis un petit peu gênée... _

_Je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis, commentaire et tout ce que vous voulez... sans méchanceté, ça va de soit!_

* * *

**Le courage d'aimer**

Sous le regard furieux de Shion, que Mion et Keiichi étaient obligés de retenir, Takano fut emmené par les autorités pour être interrogée. Quand elle disparut de la vue de la jeune fille, celle-ci flancha et se retrouve à terre, les bras encore tenus par ses deux amis. Elle laissa toute sa rage et son désespoir couler sur ses joues.

Durant des jours, elle s'était battue, elle avait surmonté ses peurs de mourir ou de découvrir le pire, pour réduire à néant les projets de Takano, pour qu'enfin, elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de Satoshi, le temps qu'il se réveille sans crainte.

Mais voilà… Takano était quelqu'un de perspicace et calculatrice. En voyant que le docteur Irie avait utilisé sa carte d'accès jusqu'à la chambre de Satoshi, elle avait décidé de livrer un dernier cadeau à ses adversaires si jamais ils la battaient. C'est donc lorsqu'elle apprit que les Yamaisu avaient lamentablement été tous décimés par le groupe de Keiichi et Mion qu'elle était allé, très calmement dans la chambre de Satoshi. Elle avait tout son temps de toute façon. Elle avait regardé un instant ce garçon d'à peine 17 ans qu'elle avait utilisé comme cobaye, avant de tourner son regard vers la bouteille relié à Satoshi. Sur l'étiquette, il était marqué « oxygène ». Elle l'avait débranchée, puis l'avait relié à une autre bouteille, sans étiquette. Avec son fameux rire, elle ouvrit la bouteille, transférant le gaz qu'elle contenait jusqu'à Satoshi.

-Oyasumi nasai, Satoshi-kun.

Tout de suite après, la porte fut presque défoncée par Shion. En voyant Takano près de Satoshi, son instinct fut plus fort que son esprit. Elle lui sauta dessus et serra ses mains autour de la gorge de la calculatrice. Dans le chahut, les bouteilles tombèrent en arrière, déconnectant Satoshi de la substance que Takano avait prévu pour le tuer. Au sol, Takano n'arrivait plus à respirer, d'un côté écrasée par Shion, de l'autre étranglée par la jeune fille.

-POURQUOI ?! Satoshi-kun ne vous a rien fait !!! Saleté de garce, je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !!!

Il fallut la tirer par les cheveux pour la faire lâcher. Takano rampa comme un ver contre le mur, pour retrouver son souffle. Shion, retenu par Kasai et Tomitake, voulait toujours la tuer. Irie quant à lui inspecta les bouteilles et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait du gaz hilarant utilisé pour endormir les patients avant une opération. Le gaz hilarant était, à trop forte dose, un poison mortel, qui pouvait endormir le patient puis le faisait mourir.

Il examina alors Satoshi, dont les pupilles réagissaient encore à la lumière de sa lampe torche, et dont la respiration continuait.

Une fois que Shion eut terminé de pleurer, Irie rassembla les jeunes. Shion redoutait le pire.

-J'ai examiné Satoshi très consciencieusement. Il est en bonne santé et… sa vie n'est pas en danger.

-Merci mon Dieu, souffla Shion.

-Mais Irie-san… pourquoi... pourquoi Ni-ni n'était-il pas réveillé ? questionna Satoko, les yeux humides.

-La gaz qu'à fait inhaler Takano-san à Satoshi-kun est un gaz hilarant.

-Du gaz qui fait rire ? demanda à nouveau la petite fille sans comprendre.

-C'est ça. Il apaise la personne qui le respire et l'anesthésie ou l'endort. Nous l'avons utilisé plusieurs fois pour que Satoshi continue de dormir.

-Ni-ni ?

Voyant la fillette inquiète, il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'était pour qu'il ne sente pas les seringues de son traitement et qu'il se repose.

Le mensonge ne réussit pas à convaincre Satoko, qui n'était pas idiote. Malgré tout, elle accepta cette réponse. Elle savait que si on lui cachait la vérité, c'est qu'elle était trop dure à encaisser pour l'instant. Irie rajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

-Ce que vous devez savoir…

Le groupe resta silencieux, et retint sa respiration. Shion sentit qu'elle allait mourir de désespoir si ça continuait.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La dose de gaz… que Satoshi-kun a inhalé… l'a plongé dans le coma.

Shion crut un instant que le sol venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Derrière elle, les autres se regardaient, inquiets des conséquences. Keiichi, le seul à n'avoir jamais rencontré Satoshi, se décida à poser la question que tout le monde gardé pour soit.

-Quelles seront les séquelles ?

* * * * *

Shion sortit du bus, un sac à la main. En ce mois de novembre, la journée était particulièrement fraîche. Shion s'était habillée d'un pull vert, une jupe longue blanche sous laquelle des collants lui tenaient chaud et des bottes lui chauffaient les pieds. Elle portait un manteau noir et une écharpe blanche. Regardant la façade de l'hôpital, elle respira un instant. Voilà 5 mois qu'elle venait chaque jour dans la chambre de Satoshi-kun avec un livre ou un magazine pour lui faire la lecture. De temps en temps, Satoko venait avec elle, et certains week-ends, le groupe entier venait, jouant aux cartes comme une activité du club. Parfois, une dispute entre Mion et Keiichi éclatait, mais l'ambiance n'en était pas dégradée pour autant. C'était même distrayant de voir la future chef des Sonozaki affirmait que Keiichi trichait, de la voir peu à peu sombrer dans le délire puis le grotesque en nommant les tenues que porterait son ami lors des prochains gages du club. Il était aussi très marrant de voir Keiichi crier contre Mion qu'elle était folle, que ses idées étaient absolument grotesques et le voir lui courir après dans la chambre ou l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui, Shion était seule. Elle entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de Satoshi, au 1e étage. S'arrêtant un instant devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration. Hors de question de flancher devant Satoshi ! Elle voulait montrer un visage souriant et un moral en béton devant lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Satoshi-kun, ooohayooooooooo ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Seul le bruit de l'appareil affichant les battements de cœur de Satoshi lui répondit. Elle sourit malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient humides.

-Il faut croire que ça va encore…

Elle enleva sa veste et son écharpe, puis prit le livre dans son sac.

-Je ne sais toujours pas si tu aimes ce livre, Satoshi-kun. Mais j'espère que tu te réveilleras pour me le dire si jamais tu n'aimes pas…

Elle s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui, comme toujours et ouvrit le livre, commençant à lire.

L'ouvrage racontait le combat quotidien d'une jeune fille dont le petit ami était dans le coma après une opération qui avait mal tourné. Le livre contait, pas à pas, son combat pour que son amour brûle encore en elle à son réveil, pour que ses parents ne lui interdisent pas d'aller le voir, pour que personne dans leur lycée ne l'oublie et que les médecins ne décident pas de le débrancher.

Shion trouvait que l'histoire du livre ressemblait à la sienne. C'était un combat permanent pour elle aussi, mais elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner son premier, et certainement unique, amour. Recommençant la lecture, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle les repoussa d'un revers de main et regarda vers Satoshi. Respirant désormais avec juste un tube relié à son nez, elle avait souvent été tentée d'acquérir un premier baiser qu'elle avait tant espéré, mais n'avait jamais osé.

_Nathalie prit sa main et se souvient qu'aujourd'hui était la date où ils avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser._

_-Tu m'avais promis de m'embrasser ce même jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, même si tu étais loin de moi… Tu es si proche, et pourtant si loin…_

_Elle commença à pleurer, avant de se pencher sur le visage de Samuel et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes._

Shion se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la relecture de ce passage qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna sa tête vers Satoshi et avala sa salive. Elle se pencha alors lentement vers lui et l'observa un instant. Pouvait-elle réellement faire ça ? Voler son premier baiser à Satoshi ? Pouvait-elle réellement manqué autant de gène ? Pourtant, ses sentiments étaient sincères et purs. Personne plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Satoshi. Les larmes dans ses yeux troublèrent sa vue, mais elle trouva malgré tout le chemin vers ses lèvres.

-Satoshi-kun…

Elle se baissa encore un peu et colla ses lèvres aux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Satoshi, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux aux contacts doux et chaud sur ses lèvres et ses joues. Shion, les yeux fermés, se détacha de lui et se mit à se frapper la tête.

-Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Shion baka ! Baka ! souffla-t-elle en pleurant.

Ne remarquant pas que les yeux de Satoshi étaient ouverts, elle sécha ses yeux et reprit le livre, tentant de retrouver la page où elle s'était arrêté. Une fois cela fait, elle reprit sa lecture.

-Nathalie… termina finalement le baiser offert… à son amant. Dans sa tête, les souvenirs des bons moments passés avec lui se bousculèrent. Elle revit ainsi la première fois qu'elle… avait posé les yeux sur lui.

__Tout va bien, Mion ?_

__Hein ? hum…_

__Dieu merci. Tu vas bien._

_Il lui caressa la tête gentiment._

-La première fois qu'elle lui avait prit la main.

_Satoshi était sous un arbre, l'air triste. Shion s'approcha et lui posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant. Il prit son sac de cour et elle lui prit la main._

-Leur premier baiser.

Elle toucha ses lèvres, une teinte rosée sur ses joues.

-Leur première nui…

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en lisant la fin de la phrase. Elle devint rouge pivoine. Elle n'envisageait même pas d'aller aussi loin que ça avec Satoshi.

-Pourquoi les européens font-ils ça avant le mariage ? se dit-elle pour elle-même en se grattant la tête.

Elle posa alors sa main sur le lit en soupirant, toujours dos au jeune homme.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que cette histoire te plaise… Je ferais mieux de la finir toute seule…

Elle sentit alors une main la prendre doucement au poignet.

-Shi…on…

Elle se retourna et remarqua pour la première fois les yeux violets de son amour secret qui la fixaient. Portant sa main libre à sa bouche, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Satoshi-kun…

* * * * *

Dans son bureau, Irie venait de finir un examen sur Rika. Hanyuu se trouvait assise sur une chaise à côté de son amie. Rika se releva et se dirigea vers Irie.

-C'est certain maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix d'enfant.

-Oui. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver le meilleur dosage et on ne parlera plus jamais du Syndrome d'Hinamizawa.

-Vraiment ? s'écria Hanyuu en sautant derrière Rika.

-Absolument.

Les deux fillettes sourirent et sautèrent de joie. Dans le couloir, un raffut commença à se faire entendre, d'abord très faible, puis une voix familière annoncée une grande nouvelle.

-Satoshi-kun s'est réveillé ! Satoshi-kun s'est réveillé ! SATOSHI-KUN S'EST REVEILLE !!!

Irie sortit de son bureau juste quand Shion arriva près de lui et ne se fit pas prier d'aller constater par lui-même l'état de Satoshi. Dans la chambre, Irie prit le pouls du jeune homme tandis que la jeune Sonozaki ne cessait de pleurer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Rika sourit.

-Le destin a bel et bien était vaincu, dit sa voix d'adulte.

-C'est une victoire complète maintenant. Tant que Satoshi était dans le coma, Shion ne pouvait pas accéder au bonheur, dit Hanyuu.

-Il reste cependant encore quelque chose à faire, Hanyuu.

La jeune Déesse se tourna vers son amie.

-Quoi donc, Rika ?

-Shion a transmit ses sentiments envers Satoshi. Je crois que Mion devrait faire pareil pour celui qu'elle aime.

Hanyuu cligna des yeux, surprise, mais finit par sourire, enthousiaste.

-Hauuuuuu ! C'est une nouvelle aventure que tu me proposes Rika !

-La vie est pleine d'aventures, dit la voix enfantine. Et si nous en vivons autant que dans les mondes précédents, nous ne risquons pas de nous ennuyer !

* * * * *

Dans la chambre, ce n'était que des larmes de joies qui coulaient sur les joues. Satoko serait fort son frère dans ses bras, de peur de le perdre. Mion avait ses mains sur les épaules de sa jumelle, qui pleurait encore. Rena essuya ses dernières larmes de joues avec un mouchoirs et Keiichi se contentait de sourire exactement comme d'habitude. Rika et Hanyuu souriaient aussi, heureuses d'avoir enfin brisé les chaînes du destin. Shion se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et prit l'énorme ours en peluche que Satoshi avait acheté pour sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait jamais ouvert des yeux aussi grands de toute sa vie. Quand elle prit l'ours dans ses bras, elle essuya quelques larmes et serra le présent de son frère.

Un livre tomba alors du lit. Rika se pencha et le prit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, nano desu ?

Shion tendit le bras par-dessus le lit et prit le livre.

-Juste une jolie histoire, dit Shion en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi le titre ? demanda Keiichi.

Shion montra la couverture.

-« Le courage d'aimer »

* * *

_Ouais, fin complètement prévisible, je sais._

_Ainsi s'achève la seule fanfiction que j'ai imaginé sur Higurashi. J'espère cependant trouver un jour assez d'inspiration pour recommencer, écrire une fanfiction complète à la façon des arcs de la série. Me centrer sur un personnage, sa paranoia, et tout et tout. Peut-être que je ferais un crossover tiens O.O ..................................................................... Frappez-moi T_T"_

_Comme je disais plus haut, vos avis/commentaires sont très appréciés, alors n'héistez pas à appuyer su rle petit bouton vert du bonheur :D_


End file.
